neworderfandomcom-20200223-history
Seal's Stories
Just some fun stories about the clan. Please don't edit or change anything in them without asking me. ~Seal Chapter 1. The King Black Dragon The Count, Sealio, Zorak, Riften, Gorlock, and Asarokion all entered the Wilderness from Edgeville. They made their way north towards the dragon lair. Gorlock was still drunk from the night before so Riften carried him half the time. Count sensed they were being followed. He turned around and killed a skeleton. Sealio, as always, was annoying Zorak by talking about Princess Paige. Zorak started screaming and accidently woke up a family of demons. Gorlock told them to fuck off but that just made them angrier. Asarokion and The Count killed them all. They arrived at the King Black Dragon’s nest. Riften left Gorlock near the entrance and everyone agreed to leave him since he was drunk. The rest of the gang entered the cave quietly. The KBD was sleeping near a lava pit. Sealio went up to it and began poking it with a stick. Zorak pulls him away by the ear. The plan was for Count to quietly go up to it and slit its throat. Just as he was about to finish the job, Gorlock comes running in and screaming about nonsense. The KBD wakes up and grabs Count! Asarokion jumps up and punches the dragon in the eye. It breaks Count’s arm and drops him. Sealio jumps up on the dragon’s head but it grabs him and swallows him whole. Shocked and confused, Zorak waves his sword at the dragon trying to scare it. Riften takes out his magic book and begins shooting fireballs at it. The dragon roars and rocks fall from the ceiling. A rock falls on Gorlock’s head and knocks him unconscious. The gang is cornered and helpless. All of a sudden, Sealio rips through the dragon’s stomach and breaks free. Riften casts an explosion spell into the stomach and the dragon explodes. Everyone is sticky and covered in dragon slime. Zorak carried Gorlock and the crew headed back to Varrock. Chapter 2. New Threats Princess Paige, King Lumwood, and Sealio were taking a walk on the east side of Varrock, not too far from the River Salve. They were talking about upcoming events for the kingdom. Everything was fine until Paige saw something running towards them and started to scream. The two werewolf brothers came running from the east and jumped over a fence. They told them that they had special orders to take the princess back to Morytania. Count wasn’t about to hand over his daughter to these creeps. He ordered Sealio to take Paige back to the castle. Sealio took her hand and ran toward the city. Count took out his sword and prepared to fight the 2 wolves. They fought and fought and fought but neither side was giving up. Count gained an advantage when he stabbed one of the werewolves in the arm. It howled in pain and the wolves took a few steps back. Count stared at them with hate. They ran off back towards Morytania. The King limped back towards the side gates of Varrock. Sir Gorlock was talking to the Museum Director at the History Museum not too far from where the King was. He looked out the window and noticed the King limping into the city. Gorlock and the director quickly ran outside to help the King. They both picked him up and carried him to the castle. At the castle, Sealio was waiting outside. He told them to bring the King inside to his chambers. The brought the King to his room and summoned a nurse. Count had cuts on his chest and back. After count told everyone what happened, a maid screamed from the downstairs. Sealio ran to see what was going on and brought the maid upstairs. She said a black figure had left a scroll near the front gates. Sealio opened the scroll and written in blood it said “This is only the beginning!” Chapter 3. To Canifis We Go! Count was still injured and could not leave his chambers for weeks. His wife, Queen Jinny, was doing his royal duties until he was better. She was worried about something so she called Sealio and his squire, Nick. Zorak was busy with military duties, Riften was at a Mage Convention in Ardougne, and Gorlock was on a mission in the Kharidian Desert so Sealio was her only hope. Jinny told Sealio that she was worried about the future of New Order. He assured her that everything would be fine because they had the very best protecting and serving the lands. Another message written in blood had arrived at the castle entrance the day before. This time it told them to send a representative to Canifis for “negotiations” or else. Since Sealio was a master negotiator and the Leader of Foreign Affairs, she asked him to go and settle this. Sealio and Nick agreed to go and fix this problem. Before they left the city, Sealio wanted to stop and ask Zorak something. He told them where he was going and what was going on. Sealio asked if Zorak could prepare an army on the eastern wall, incase negotiation didn’t go well. Zorak immediately began sending troops to secure the border between Morytania and Varrock. Sealio and Nick headed towards Canifis. They crossed the River Salve and entered Morytania. It was a dark and evil place. Werewolves, vampyres, ghosts, skeletons, zombies, and tons of other monsters ruled the lands. Most of it was made of swamps and forests. They entered Canifis and were greeted with werewolves growling. Sealio flashed his sword and they all backed away, except one. A man wearing black robes told Sealio to follow him. They went to a castle northeast of town. Once inside they were guided into the basement. By now Nick was shaking in fear, but Sealio calmed him down and told him to keep his cool. In the basement they went down a long hallway to a dark chamber. In that chamber, Sealio couldn’t believe who he saw. Chapter 4. Guess Who's Back? Jango! Sealio screamed this name because that is who he saw sitting in a demon throne. Jango laughed as his guards took Sealio and Nick’s weapons. They then chained the two to the floor and forced them to kneel before Jango. Sealio, angry and outnumbered, had no choice but to do as they said. He asked Jango why he returned to Gielinor. Jango was a high-ranking member of New Order long before the Great Clan Wars. The GCW was when all clans fought for total control of Gielinor. New Order had defeated all others and swore to bring peace and security to all lands. Jango however, supported dictatorship and believed that he was rightful ruler of Gielinor. He left New Order and founded a gang called The Baws Squad. The gang disbanded after New Order defeated them in war. Jango and all the other Baws leaders went their separate ways and were never seen in Gielinor again. Jango said that he traveled to the Eastern Lands, a place far away from Gielinor that not many people go to or know much about. He had gone there to learn more about everything, and that is exactly what he did. Jango explained that Eastern fighting style is far more advanced than Gielinor’s style. He learned sword fighting, ranging, martial arts, and even mage techniques from the East. He also learned strong war fighting strategies. The Eastern leaders loved Jango and his men so much, they assisted them in making a dark army of Jango clones. Jango had arrived back in Gielinor a few weeks ago and had constructed a genius plan to destroy New Order. He convinced the people of Morytania to assist him. They hated everything west of the River Salve and wanted evil to spread just like Jango. Odell and Scim would arrive with the Grand Jango Army in a few weeks to invade New Order lands. Sealio knew this was bad and began thinking of a way to escape. Jango sensed this and assured Sealio there was no escaping him this time. He ordered the guards to take them to the dungeon, for they were to be executed tomorrow night. Chapter 5. Zorak to the Rescue Queen Jinny had become worried that evening when Sealio hadn’t returned for dinner. The servants assured her that Sealio is fine and he is just taking care of business. She still had a feeling that something terrible had happened. She ordered a servant to go get Zorak and bring him to the throne room. The Queen had ordered her entire family to remain on castle grounds until this dangerous situation was over. To enforce this, she ordered the guards to not let her children leave. The servant and Zorak arrived in the throne room. She told him that Sealio has not returned and that she was worried. Zorak asked how he could help her. She ordered him to prepare the Special Forces unit and go to Canifis and find Sealio. Zorak said he would personally lead this mission. She told him to wait until morning to go; the troops would need a good night sleep and a large meal for breakfast. The next morning, the Queen had sent a large amount of food to the Military Base of Varrock. The soldiers ate and went on their way to Canifis. Once across the River Salve, Zorak began to sense danger too. He knew this was going to be harder than expected. The team arrived in Canifis and every werewolf in town fled. Zorak grabbed a wolf by its throat and demanded it tell him where Sealio was. The wolf said it knew nothing. Zorak threatened to skin every fucking wolf here alive and make himself a fur coat unless he got answers. The wolf pointed towards the castle and Zorak dropped it to the floor. The crew marched toward the castle doors. They knocked them down and charged inside. Zorak ordered his men to stay together. There was silence everywhere. They made their way down a long, narrow hallway. All of a sudden, a faint cry for help could be heard at the end of the hall. Zorak slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He saw Sealio and Nick in cages. Four guards came from the other end of the room and took Sealio and Nick out of the cages. They pushed them through two metal doors that seemed to go to the backyard. Zorak heard cheering in the backyard. The team went into an empty room and Zorak pulled out magic runes from his pocket. Riften had recently showed him how to morph into almost anything he wanted to for a limited amount of time. Zorak ate the runes and said the magic words. Within seconds, Zorak was a big, smelly werewolf. He ordered his men to go wait outside the castle hidden. He made his way down the hallway to the backyard. There was a huge stadium with monsters of every kind cheering and screaming. In the center, he saw Sealio and Nick chained to two, tall poles ready to be executed. Chapter 6. Dancing with Deinoscorpio Zorak knew he had to act quickly. Who knows what could come out of the giant cage. He heard a roar and screeching so it had to be something big. The gates opened and it seemed as if the crowd grew louder. The crowd began to chant the word “Deinoscorpio”. Zorak had heard of that before but couldn’t quite remember exactly what it was. All of a sudden, a huge scorpion ran out and roared. Nick was frightened and began to cry. Sealio however, remained completely calm. Jango was sitting in a throne up in the royal box. He did not like that Sealio wasn’t scared. He ordered Deinoscorpio to roar in his face. It gave the loudest roar yet, but Sealio just laughed and spit in its face. The scorpion was furious and so was Jango. Just as he was about to ordered it to kill Sealio, a werewolf jumps onto the field and runs toward the scorpion. Confused, Jango asks the wolf what it is doing. Suddenly, the spell wears off and Zorak turns to his normal self again. The guards tackle him and chain him too. Jango soon realizes who it is and laughs. The scorpion prepares to eat its lunch. Jango orders it to eat Sealio first. It charges but Sealio leaps up onto its back and wraps the chain around its neck. He then begins to choke it. Dozens of guards come out to stop them, but the Special Forces team runs in from a side gate! They start fighting the guards and help Zorak and Nick escape. Sealio’s chains break free and he uses them to control Deinoscorpio. The beast attacks the crowd and the royal box, but Jango leaps from it and runs towards Zorak. They pull out their swords and engage in a duel. Zorak says that Jango is much stronger. Jango says the same to Zorak. They kept fighting until the scorpion’s tail tore them apart. Jango went flying off into the swamps and Sealio told Zorak to hop on. Nick and any surviving soldiers got on too and they rode out of the stadium. Monsters and other creatures chased them towards the River Salve. Approaching the river, Deinoscorpio made a sudden stop and everyone was flung across to New Order lands. Luckily, everyone landed in a tree. The scorpion could not stop in time before it hit the river. It burned and began to turn red. This holy water was too much for the evil Deinoscorpio. It exploded and scorpion juice went everywhere. Sealio and Zorak stared at each other and laughed. Chapter 7. Emergency Meeting! Queen Jinny demanded that a special council meeting be held right away. Every top official of New Order was to attend. King Lumwood had been feeling much better so he wanted to attend. Jinny allowed it, but security must stay near him at all times. The King, Queen, Princess Paige, and Prince Asarokion all rode in the royal carriage that was pulled by unicorns to the meeting. Zorak rode his private unicorn, Lux Aura, to the citadel. Sealio decided to test his latest invention, Fly Boots. They were boots that made him fly high into the sky. Only problem was that he had little control of where he flew so it took him awhile to safely land on the citadel grounds. Everyone gathered in the citadel keep, otherwise known as the Council Chambers. The Lumwoods sat in the front row surrounded by guards. Sealio and Zorak sat on the other side of the room. Riften had teleported to the room from Ardougne, so he surprised many people when he arrived. Silynx, the Council Master was first up to speak about the crisis. His wife, Starry, who was also the head chef of New Order, stood at his side as she ordered her assistants to serve the stew to everyone. Silynx explained to everyone what had occurred. Sealio and Nick were taken captive by Jango, but Zorak saved them both from execution. Jango is very dangerous and unpredictable. Sarah, a high ranking council member, took the stage next. She explained her plan on what to do. The royal family would be moved to Ardougne Castle, which is far away from Morytania. Varrock and all lands east of it would be on high security alert. Riften would lead all expert mages in a mass spell casting. The spell would strengthen and purify the River Salve to keep all monsters from crossing it. Everyone stood up and applauded for Sarah’s genius idea, until Sealio spoke and corrected it. Sealio stated that Jango’s private army was not made of monsters, but by clones of himself. Therefore, strengthening the river would only protect them from some enemies. Riften had an idea also, if they could somehow find out Jango’s weakness, they could use it against him and his army. Sealio stood up and made a proposition. He wanted to spy on Jango by dressing up and pretending to be one of them. The council seemed to approve so arrangements would be made to prepare Sealio. All of a sudden, a servant ran in the room with a very important message. The castle’s main office had received word that Gorlock had been captured by Jango’s men in the Kharidian Desert! Chapter 8. Pollnivneach Problems Jango must have convinced the people of the desert to join him. Sources tell them that Gorlock was last seen in the town of Pollnivneach. He was buying supplies when bandits came up to him and carried him away. The desert is a huge and dangerous place. They could have taken him anywhere by now. Count wanted to go and help, but Jinny wouldn’t allow it because he still wasn’t 100% healthy. Sealio, Zorak, Nick, and Riften all volunteered to go find Gorlock. Zorak’s assistant, Erasor, wanted to come along and gain experience. The team left the citadel and made their way to Al Kharid. Since no one in the group had much knowledge of the desert, they hired a guide to help them. Sealio’s friend, Salix, was a master farmer and knew everything about the Kharidian Desert. The crew picked up supplies and met Salix at the Al Kharid Palace. Salix was good friends with the Mayor of Al Kharid, Ali. He promises the group free supplies and assistance when they reach Pollnivneach. The team goes to Shantay Pass, pays the 6000 coin fee, and heads south. It grew hot quickly. Zorak started bitching about the heat, but Salix told him to shut up. Riften took out his spell book and some runes. He was going to cast an icy wind spell to cool everyone down. Everyone was relieved when the coldness hit their faces. A pack of wolves and crocodiles jump out in front of the group. They completely surround everyone and start growling. Sealio, Nick, Zorak, and Erasor take out their swords. There are about 20 beasts about to rip them to shreds. Always prepared for anything, Salix pulls out a smoke bomb. He throws it and everyone starts coughing. Salix’s pet giant eagle, Orly, swoops down and lands next to them. Everyone jumps on and the eagle takes off toward Pollnivneach. It lands not too far from town and everyone gets off. Salix gives it a treat and it flies away. Sealio, Nick, and Salix walk around the north part of town while Zorak, Erasor, and Riften went to the south side. Sealio saw bandits everywhere, but knew he had to be stealthy or they would never find Gorlock. They followed some of the bandits to try and find their base. Meanwhile, Zorak and his group saw Menaphites all over the place. Knowing that the streets were dangerous, Zorak, Erasor, and Riften went inside the Snake Bar. They started asking questions about the bandits, but everyone said they hated bandits. The Menaphites chased Zorak and his group out when they realized they were outsiders. Sealio had found the bandits base, but was chased away when he was seen snooping around. In the town center, Zorak’s group and Sealio’s group collided. The bandits and Menaphites saw each other and prepared for war. Guess who was in the middle of it? Chapter 9. Captured Again! Zorak looked at the bandits and Sealio looked at the Menaphites. Both were wondering why the two groups hated each other. Salix explained that the bandits and Menaphites were sworn enemies and would often have fights over nothing. Riften explained to both sides that they didn’t want any trouble and that they would be on their way. Sealio grabbed a bandit and put his knife to its throat. He threatened to cause the Pollnivneach Massacre if he didn’t get answers about Gorlock. The bandit tried to escape but Sealio slit its throat. Zorak stuck his sword through a Menaphite’s head. Both sides grew angrier at them. Sealio grabbed 2 bandits this time and killed both of them. Riften began to stun the enemies with his staff. Nick and Erasor cut off Menaphite’s heads. Salix used his master farming skills to plant choking ivy on the walls nearby. The ivy grabbed the bandits and Menaphites and choked them until they were dead. Sealio grabbed the bandit leader and stuck his sword by his eye. He wanted to know where Gorlock was, or else. The bandit said that his camp was west. Sealio thanked him and stabbed his head. Salix had never been to the Bandit Camp, but he knew where it was. He led the group west over the mountains. Half way there, Zorak started to bitch about the heat again. This time, Salix threw a stone at him and told him to shut up. Riften took out the runes and casted the icy wind spell. The team arrived outside of the camp. Sealio sent out his pigeon, Pidgey, with a magic orb attached to it. The orb would record everything Pidgey saw and Sealio could play it back for the group. After 15 minutes of waiting, Pidgey returned safe and sound. Sealio pressed a button on the orb and it grew 10 times larger. It started to play the recording of what the bird saw. Hundreds of bandits lined up in the camp as if they were preparing for a war. Next, the pigeon went inside the largest tent. Gorlock was locked in a cage inside! The plan was for Sealio to go in alone, but just as he was ready to go, hundreds of bandits surround them. They tie everyone up and carry them to the camp. The bandits throw everyone on the ground. Sealio looks up and Jango is standing there laughing. This time you won’t get away from me he said as the bandits locked them in the cage with Gorlock. Chapter 10. The Kalphite War They had been locked up for 2 nights with little food. Jango finally ordered his men to line everyone up and chain them together. He was going to them to the Kalphite Hive. He had waited until today because the Kalphite King was visiting his wife the Kalphite Queen. The group marched north with guards watching their every move. Nick started to cry because he knew he was about to die. Sealio assured him that everything would be ok. Zorak and Riften both wondered how Sealio was going to get them out of this. The truth was that Sealio didn’t really have a plan to escape; he was just trying to piss off Jango. Jango came up and whipped them all for talking. They arrived at the entrance and the guards pushed them down the hole. Jango befriended the Kalphites by bringing them food. The group was all lined up kneeling on the floor. Jango told the Queen to eat Sealio’s head first. She put her big, smelly teeth by his head. The rest of the group cried because they all loved Sealio. Jango laughed because he was about to get his revenge. All of a sudden, a huge hole is made in the ceiling. It’s Count riding Chase the Dragon! He jumps off and stabs the Queen in the back. The Kalphite King comes in and Chase the Dragon uses flamethrower on it and it burns. Using his super strength, Count throws everyone onto Chase. They fly out of the hive and leave Jango in shock. Jango isn’t about to give up yet. The King and Queen shed their carapaces and Jango hops on. They fly out and follow Chase the Dragon. Count grabs his bow and starts shooting arrows at them, but they all miss. He grabs his Zamarok Godsword and jumps over to the Kalphite Queen which was right next to them. Jango and Count begin a duel on top of the Kalphite Queen! Meanwhile, the Kalphite King was trying to knock everyone off the dragon. Zorak breaks the chains and throws them around the king’s neck. The whole team begins pulling it in an attempt to choke it to death. The king, unable to breathe, falls from the sky dying. The queen sees this and flies down trying to help. Count cuts off her head and jumps back onto Chase quickly. They fly west over the water. Chase the Dragon grows tired and crashes on an island. Everyone is knocked unconscious after the crash. A few hours later, they wake up locked in cages and surrounded by monkeys. Chapter 11. Monkey Madness No one knew where they were or what was going on. The last thing they remember was flying on Chase the Dragon and crashing. Everyone was put in different cages. Count was with Gorlock, Sealio with Zorak, Riften with Salix, and Nick with Erasor. Count inspected Gorlock to make sure he was going to be ok. He gave up his portion of whatever “food” they were given to make sure Gorlock was fed. Sealio ate Zorak’s food without telling him. When Zorak found out, he left a turd in Sealio’s bed. Salix somehow managed to grow a garden in his cell, so he and Riften were fully fed. Nick and Erasor killed mice and ate them raw because they were like that. Two strong ape guards came and took Gorlock and Count out of their cage. The Ape King, Awowogei, needed a sex slaves and liked those two the most. Zorak, growing tired of Sealio’s shenanigans, decided to find a way to escape. Zorak, using his war strength, rammed the cell door and made a run for it. He couldn’t last another minute in there with Sealio who was being grammatically incorrect and asking questions like “What does water taste like” and “What color is a mirror”. He didn’t get far because there were guard towers with rangers in them shooting at anyone that tried to escape. The guards took him to the king’s chambers, where he would be used as a foot rest. Salix, growing tired of watching Nick and Erasor eat mice, planted a magic tree that exploded. The explosion knocked out the guards and destroyed the cells. Sealio opened a box in another room and found all of their supplies. Salix took some of his magic seeds and grew a life-size grass sculpture of a bear. Using his runes, Riften made the bear come to life. The group used it to protect them as they made their way to the king’s chambers. They entered the chamber quietly. Count and Gorlock are wearing grass skirts and dancing next to tiny monkey wearing a crown. Sealio started to ROFL when he saw Zorak being used as a foot rest. A pack of guards charged towards them but Riften stunned them. Salix grew vines to tie them in place. Sealio went up to pet the monkey but it jumped on him and mauled his face. Nick ripped it off of Sealio but it started to attack him too. Erasor, feeling confident, tried grabbing it and throwing it out the window but it just attacked him too. This little monkey did more damage to the team than the KBD, Deinoscorpio, and Kalphites combined. Zorak finally stood up and crushed the little ape’s brains. Riften, growing tired of all this shit, decided to teleport back to Varrock. A scared Zorak jumped and grabbed Riften’s waist; the spell teleported both of them back home. Salix grew a flower that could take him and only him anywhere he pleased. He waved goodbye and was on his way to safety. The rest of the group knew they were messing around and were getting a rescue team. Things changed when 100 apes came in the room and seized them all. Count still continued to dance in his grass skirt. Chapter 12. Ape Escape Assuming everything would be alright when a rescue team arrived, Sealio, Count, Gorlock, Nick, and Erasor went with the apes. Padulah was the General of the Great Ape Army. He was furious at the humans for killing their king. A painful execution was the only choice he suggested to the other apes. They all agreed and took the group to the execution room. Everyone was thrown into the middle of a dark room. A bright light turned on and they were surrounded by ninja monkeys. Kruk was the Head of Monkey Ninjas. He was going to personally slice off everyone’s head. His men knocked out Sealio, Count, and Gorlock. Nick and Erasor were the only ones still up. If they went down, they wouldn’t be getting back up. Nick turned into a ninja too. He knocked out 20 monkeys that jumped at him. Erasor pulled out his wand and stunned them all. Kruk jumped on Nick’s head and tried pulling his hair out. Erasor casted a spell at Kruk, but accidently turned Nick into a monkey! 100 monkeys run in the room and Erasor is all alone. He casts a freeze spell and every ninja monkey turns into an ice cube. He wakes up Sealio, Count, and Nick and tells them what happened. Nick jumps on Gorlock’s head and starts to eat bugs out of his hair. No one knew how to change him back, so they would have to take him to Riften. They walk outside and realize that every monkey is dead. The team walks north until they reach the sea. Sealio and Count, using their advanced construction skills, build a luxury raft in seconds. The raft is basically a floating house. They sail north for miles. After about an hour, they all see land dead ahead. Coming in too fast, they crash on the island. Luckily, no one was hurt badly. Count says that the island they are on is Karamja, or sometimes called Jungle Island. It is made up of tropical rainforests and jungles. Many unique species and people leave here. Most life is unintelligent so they shouldn’t run into too much trouble. The group walks north, with Nick still on Gorlock’s back. They finally reach a small village in the center of the island. They enter and are greeted by cautious, but friendly villagers. One of them tells the group that this is Shilo Village. Gorlock, Erasor, and Nick play around the town center, while Count visits the antique shop, and Sealio stops by the general store. Sealio asks for directions to get off the island, but the manager didn’t know how. He said that jogres have recently been more active lately. They have been raiding any human that leave the village. All of a sudden, they hear jogres charging into the village. Everyone runs outside to the village center. They see a dozen jogres and 2 men riding them. Sealio and Count look at each other because they both recognize those men. It was Odell and Scim, and they had a strong, aggressive army on their side. Odell laughed and said he was here for Count’s head.